Tirsiak
Character Synopsis Unknown Specimen 4 'or better known as '''Tirsiak '''by fans is a monster that appears in Endless Mode. Tirsiak is a human-like speciment that resembles a wolf-human hybrid. Little is known regarding Tirsiak other than she may have a possible connection to GL Labs and may possibly be related to or an assiocate with Speciment 8 Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-C, possibly High 3-A Verse: Spooky's House of Jumpscares Name: Unknown Specimen 4, Tirsiak, Tiri Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Specimen, Wolf-Human Hybrid, Deer God (Implied) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Tirsiak is completely incorporeal and doesn't interact physically), Darkness Manipulation (Through controlling the shadows, Tirsiak can spawn creatures such as wolfs), Animal Manipulation (Has control over animal life such as a pack of wolves and likely Deers), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Holds her own space where she warps the player too should she defeat them), Perception Manipulation (Able to twist ones perception to make someone see in a tint-blue), Flight, Summoning (Can summon various creatures and animals, such as her shadow spawns and other wild animals), BFR (Can send opponets to her personal space and trap them their), Teleportation, Soul Manipulation (Specimen and Monsters possess the ability to attack and destroy souls. Scales to other Specimen who can harm The Player, who at that point was implied to be a ghost), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Able to kill The Protagonist, who is able to trade blows with Specimen, even ones that are on par with White Face, who created and warped 40 rooms. Controls her own space that is akin to a small forest), possibly '''High Universe Level '(On par with Monsters such as Monster 5, who is implied to have created The Deformity Wing, which is a endless location) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Able to keep up with The Player, who can swing his axe as these speeds) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Can harm and kill The Protagonist. Created her own space that is the size of a forest), possibly 'High Universal '(Scales to Monster 5, who is implied to have created The Deformity Wing, which is an endless location) '''Durability: Multi-City Block Level, possibly High Universe Level '(Comparable Specimen can tank hits from The Player, who himself fight Specimen that are as powerful as White Face, who can create and distort 40 large rooms retroactively). Non-Corporeality makes Tirsiak harder to kill through convient methods 'Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, Extended Melee Range through summoming and Darkness Manipulation Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shadow Spawn: '''Tirsiak possess the ability to spawn creatures from the shadows, with this she can create animal-like beings that take the form of shadows and aid her in battle *'Animal Summoning: Tirsiak seemingly has control over wildlife, as she is capable of summoning a pack of wolves and is implied to have a similar control over deers akin to Specimen 8's control over wildlife Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Spooky's House of Jumpscares Category:Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Specimen Category:Monster Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Animal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3